


Beginning to feel like the old days

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Evil Peter Hale, Past Underage, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter misses how things used to be, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: Peter hates the new normal.





	

Peter hates the new normal, he hates way things had become since he woke up. He hates the way Derek looks at him with hate burning in his eyes, the way his darling nephew no longer looks at him like he is his only reason for living. 

It destroys Peter that even if they are in the same room Derek is no longer in arms reach, the wolf in Peter wants nothing more than to cover the boy in his scent and to keep his nephew by his side like the old days but Derek would never allow Peter to be intimate with him in that way ever again.

Derek doesn't trust him, but Peter remember's the days when Derek thought everything that came out of Peter's mouth was the law. He remeber's those nights in thier youth were they spent wrapped around each other and Derek hung on to all the sweet nothings Peter whispered into his ear as Peter made love to him.

Then one night Derek catches Peter kissing a girl he met at the libary causing Derek to shut him out and to seek solace with other people, leaving Derek vulnerable enough for Kate to stick her claws into his boy. 

When Peter finally got his chance to slit Kate's throat he savored every second of it, almost disapointed he couldn't have drawn out her suffering just a little longer.

But any hopes Peter ever had of getting his boy back, of getting his mate back was dashed when he killed Laura. Laura's death was one of the biggest regrets he has. Sweet headstrong Laura, oh how he wish it ended differently; prehaps in an alternate universe he would be the one to guide Laura on how to be a great alpha, but no fate had different plans. There wasn't a night that didn't go by that Peter didn't wish that it was him who died instead, at least then Derek would still have his sister.

The only reason Peter fought his way back was for Derek, he knew Derek wasn't ready to be an alpha; besides it was Peters job to guide and protect him, but Derek is a Hale and being stubborn was written in his DNA and Peter couldn't fault him for not trusting him.  
Peter's just tired, tired of his wolf scratching at the walls of his mind demanding to be free to be with his mate, really it was destroying Peter as a man because for most his life all he knew how to do was to please his mate. Now he couldn't even do that. He just wanted the pain to end.

The latest battle with the big bad of the week Peter finally got his chance, after the smoke cleared no one even noticed that the older wolf was injured which wouldn't have been a big thing if Peter would have just allowed his wolf to take over and heal his injuries but before the battle he ingested a tincture of a special strain of wolfsbane that slowed down the healing process giving Peter enough time to slink off to die, there since in further scaring the children and besides Peter Hale had dignity and he was determined to go out with it.  
Peter barely manages to make it to his apartment before he starts to get weak from the loss of blood, so weak in fact he barely registers another person entering his apartment until he feels a hard grip on his shoulder, shaking him relentlessly.

"Peter!" There's a frantic voice and it feels so familiar but Peter feels so weightless he can't even pin point why.

"Peter? No! Don't do this to me. Please I can't... I can't loose you too." 

"I'm sorry." Peter croaks out and he doesn't even know what he's really aplogizing for there's already a long list of things he should atone for, and before he allows the blackness swallows him he prays Talia will forgive him for destroying her son.

 

When Peter regains concussionness he's aware of two things there's someone sitting in his chair in the corner of the room facing the bed and his head feels like it has been split open, so he tries to keep his eyes closed for as long as he possibly can.

Turns out its only for a few more seconds. "I know you are awake." Derek's gruff voice breaks the silence and Peter's eyes fly open as shame burns through his body. He wanted to avoid Derek knowing he had gotten weak enough to do what he had done.

"It's rude to watch people sleep, nephew." Instead of the usual amount of sass Peter just sounded emotinally drained and resigned.

"Why?" Derek asked his voice was pained.

"Must be more specific nephew." Peter sighed squeezing his eyes shut to shield them from the light.

"You know what I'm talking about Peter, I found the vial of wolfsbane." Anger seeps through Derek's words.

"I was doing you a favor. You wouldn't have to worry about your crazy uncle ever again." Peter snapped and maybe he was being petty but he wanted to twist  the knife just one more time.

Derek quickly rose from the chair and made his way to the bed Peter laid on and for a moment Peter thought maybe just maybe Derek would take pity on him and slit his throat again.

Peter is wholly suprised when Derek throws himself on top of him, wrapping his arms around Peters waist and buried his face in his neck. The even bigger suprised is that Peter can feel a wetness on his skin and it takes a moment to realize Derek is crying.

"Oh darling." Peter choked arms moving to cradle Derek. "Ssssh don't cry my love." He whispered hands rubbing the younger mans back.

"Why?" Derek repeats his breath tickling Peter's neck.

"I couldn't live with you hating me it was destroying me." Peter didn't miss the way Derek flinched at his words but the older wolf just held on tighter, not letting the boy go not after how long its been since he was allowed this closeness.

Derek took a deep breath. "I don't hate you, Peter." If it was a lie Peter couldn't detect it. "I just..." 

Peter pulls Derek's face from his neck so he can look into his eyes. "I know." 

For a fraction of a second there was that trust filled look that was some much like the old days that filled Peter with hope but it was quickly hidden behind the emotionless mask Derek wore, and that hope was shattered as quickly as it came.

Just like that Derek untangle himself from Peter and sits beside his uncle. "I didn't deserve to have you back." Derek admit after a moment and Peter's hands is shooting out to pull Derek to him and Derek doesn't fight it as Peter molds their bodies together. 

"Oh Der." The words were filled with love as Peter places a small kiss on Derek's lips. "I wanted nothing more to be by your side, I came back to for you." 

The trusting look is back and this time it stays a little longer. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours, and honestly Peter can't keep track because he's to busy focusing on the steady beating of his mate's heart. 

Finally though Peter rearranges them to where they were laying side by side with Peter spooned against Derek's back.

"I'm sorry Peter. I should have...."

Peter just tightened his arms around Derek almost wanting them meld together. "Ssssh we will talk about it tomorrow." Peter promised with a kiss to Derek's temple and let sleep take him for once looking forward to daylight to come.  
It was almost beginning to feel like the old days.


End file.
